Rock About
by howmanyheartaches
Summary: Haruka has to find a way to deal with stress, anxiety and jealousy and Michiru has to find a way to deal with Haruka.


**Rock About**

Haruka rubbed her neck while trying to find a better seating position. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was listening to her little siren playing the violin. But most of the chamber orchestra had left the stage, allowing the cellos their moment in the spotlight. Haruka didn't give a damn about cellos. They made her headache just worse.

She had never imagined herself to be the boss, the one fixing all the problems in her own garage. But it turned out: Yes, she was the boss, the one fixing all the problems in her own garage. Calculations, employee troubles, customers being assholes, deliveries being not on point – that had become her daily business.

A deep sigh escaped her lungs. She was glad it was Friday night; otherwise her job would have driven her completely insane the next day. It almost made her smile in irony, thinking about that she was the great Sailor Uranus – and still just as overworked as the next person.

Ovations around her reminded her that she was still in the front row of a concert, a performance of some of the works of "New York School"-famed Christian Wolff. Coming here was like entering a world without electricity. Everything was so simple and yet so powerful. She got nervous each and every time she took her place in front of a stage, waiting for her girlfriend to come out. There was nothing more beautiful than Michiru's music, besides the woman responsible for it herself, and it made Haruka's heart skip a beat.

The stage was empty now. A few seconds later, Michiru appeared her violin in hand, her hair flowing around her face. She wore black pants and a silky black blouse, balancing on extremely sexy high heels.

Haruka wasn't the only one attracted to the young woman – she instantly saw the guy playing the viola checking out Michiru's butt. She nearly jumped out of her seat; ready to beat the shit out of him, if that wouldn't have caused that much of a scene. The smile that had lingered on her lips upon seeing her girlfriend had disappeared.

Anger brewed silently in her, as his stares continued. "Keep your eyes on your sheet music, you moron!" She screamed internally. "And who plays the viola anyway, weren't you good enough to learn to play something cool, jackass?"

Michiru was submerged in her music, finding salvation in playing her part. They had started "Three Pieces", the first one of them being "Rock About". It sounded like a heated conversation between a man and a woman, at least for Haruka. But what did she know about modern music? Not that much, she kept her piano-skills to the classical music and the rock ballads.

Michiru's violin produced happy tones, her body in a fluent motion, while the guy's viola sounded dark and grumpy. His face, however, expressed sheer joy, standing in front of Michiru. Of course Haruka knew that Michiru had never been attracted to one single man in her life, but the thought that men – and other women - were attracted to her was enough.

For the first time in her life, Michiru's violin didn't cure Haruka's headache.

Michiru looked at the rose Haruka had given her in her dressing room. Weird vibes lingered over them, now in Haruka's car on their way home. She rolled the rose's stem between her fingers, thinking about something to break the silence.

"Did you acquire the rose at the florist of Mamoru's choice?" Michiru finally joked. Haruka snorted.

"It's beautiful", Michiru said in a softer tone, but didn't get any reaction of Haruka, her eyes fixed to the road. Was she still mad because she had to work long hours, not being able to join Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna at the zoo? It was likely; Michiru knew how much Haruka loved meerkats and elephants.

"The whole concert was very splendid, don't you think? It's just something in the way this music is written, so remarkable" Michiru tried again, but Haruka only nodded. It was dark outside, but Michiru remembered the shady circles under her partner's eyes. Maybe she was getting sick? Or the workload at the garage was too much for her right now?

Michiru turned her head to face the road before them as well. It was a long way home.

Michiru left the bathroom a while later, just to find Haruka's back facing her. Her girlfriend seemed to be asleep already, not in her usual position. Michiru frowned, used to falling asleep face to face or in a guardian angel position, but she decided to scoot close to her anyway. She wrapped her arms around the blonde carefully.

Haruka hated herself for being an asshole. But she couldn't take jealousy on top of her already crowded mind. She pressed her eyes shut, but didn't succeed shutting out the burning pain behind her forehead – and her conscience.

It wasn't fair to behave like this. She had flirted around like she would receive a shiny trophy in the end – but there had been no shiny trophy. There had only been Michiru, the love of her life, so Haruka stopped. A wink here and there, a smile, but she stopped hitting on girls the minute she was sure of their relationship. Dying for each other had some impact, too. Life was too short to waste time without the beautiful vixen … and yet she couldn't spill the beans, confess all her stupid feelings, the serious issues and the ones disregarded.

As if by accident she let her thumb brush against Michiru's left hand. She could feel her girlfriend relax against her back, sighing happily into her hair.

The morning came and Haruka felt even more knocked out. She tried to not show it during breakfast with Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna, but regretted not sharing all the things concerning her – as well as showing Michiru her cold shoulder. Haruka didn't feel like a proper adult, let alone employer – or girlfriend.

To top it all, she hadn't been able to start her bike yesterday, which meant she had to investigate the reason for it today. Without further words, she went off to work. The blonde was pulling her hair out for hours without finding a solution. Her back was sore, a headache forming behind her temples yet again and her hands had gotten cold from the temperature during this fall afternoon, where red and yellow leaves were falling down from the trees all around.

She sighed, sitting back, telling herself: "I need a break."

Haruka considered going to Minako's for a second to grab a beer and Twizzlers together, but she couldn't complain about her everyday work to Mina. The blonde's only advice was that Haruka should live from Kaioh money for the rest of her days.

When Haruka entered the warm house her glance fell through the open kitchen to their living room area. A futon extended their already spacious sofa, heaps of blankets and pillows were laid out. Some of Hotaru's soft toys she claimed to be too old for now where there, too. The meerkat and the elephant, specifically. Michiru's drawing pad sat on top of a blanket hill, some pencils rolling around. Normally, Michiru would spend a lot of time reading while a TV show was on, leaving Haruka no opportunity to discuss her observations – or more so, yell at them in union. Drawing meant Michiru would pay a little more attention, mostly because she was sketching Haruka.

Still, Haruka was unsure what to think of the little cuddling fort.

Michiru was working around the kitchen, sure of the fact that she would have to pull some strings to get her girlfriend talking. It was one thing for Haruka to dwell in her missions, but it was definitely not her thing to talk about real emotions.

"Did Hotaru leave with Setsuna, not taking care of this mess?" Haruka asked briskly.

Michiru frowned: "It's my set-up."

"Your set-up", Haruka repeated confused. It just didn't seem like something Michiru would do to her neat blankets and pillows.

"Uh-hu. Because I'm sure you want to watch 'Fast N' Loud', no?" Michiru didn't seem to notice Haruka being taken aback. Still, Haruka was fully aware that Michiru could wipe away every feeling of her face, even in front of her, as she had done with the previous hurt emotion. This scared Haruka to no extend. Had she been too obvious last night, nothing but a possessive freak?

"Y-Yeah. Yeah." She hurried to say, eyeing Michiru suspiciously.

"So you should take a shower before you want to touch down on the blankets, shouldn't you?" Michiru smiled sincere, which tickled Haruka's stomach.

"Sure." Haruka nodded slowly. She looked at Michiru dumbfounded for a few more moments, but did as she was told. Almost upstairs, she heard Michiru's voice following up: "And don't forget to brush your teeth! I know exactly that you've been smoking, my love."

Haruka cursed internally.

The hot shower helped to relief her back, but still she couldn't be bothered to do much with her hair afterwards than to rub it dry. Which was a bad sign for the emotional state she was in. Her mermaid always declined to accompany her in the shower when she was washing off all the grease, so she was even more surprised to come back to her waiting in their bedroom.

"Look what I've found", Michiru extended a bundle of clothes to her.

Haruka almost let go of the fuzzy towel wrapped around her body: "The 'Formula 1 racing leisure suit'! I thought we lost it when we moved here!"

"I've found it sorting through things when you were still at the garage on Tuesday", Michiru smiled, proud of returning the jogging suit to her girlfriend that looked like a Formula 1 racing suit. She on the other hand had chosen a dark tank top that hugged her curves and framed her décolleté perfectly, while lose yoga pants in aquamarine hung around her lower body. Haruka couldn't help but admire her girlfriend.

"Remember, when we first met Usagi and Mina? And I told them you wanted to become a Formula 1 racer … and you said you gave up on that dream?"

Haruka nodded. Of course, Mina had long forgotten about flinging herself shamelessly around Haruka, claiming she would never find someone "that blonde and that dorky" attractive now.

Michiru laughed: "And all I could think about was, _oh no, I've already bought this as your Christmas present!_ I was so scared that you would despise it."

"I loved it! I'd never thought you would give me something … so cute and considerate. I mean, I thought you'd give me … forks."

"Forks?" Michiru furrowed a brow.

"I don't know; it seemed like something you would give away." Haruka bit her lower lip. "I thought I had you all figured out."

"You did", Michiru smiled. "And you wanted a normal life once you were awoken … I hope it doesn't bother you too much that I've never stopped performing."

"Why would you? You love music. If it wasn't for our destiny, you would be recording and touring. And I'd be the one cheering you on. I mean, I was talented at racing … but making a career out of it just didn't seem right once I knew what I really loved the most … Yes, I wanted a normal life … though …" Haruka realized she was drawing blood and stopped biting her lower lip. But this left her with being silent. What was she supposed to say? That she couldn't handle regular life either?

"Do you feel guilty, Michiru?" Haruka asked, not sure if she could make this about Michiru.

"Guilty?" Michiru replied, giggling at the sound of it. "No, but I do feel bad for us not really having much time together lately. I thought I could make up for it."

Haruka still didn't know if that was the reason or if Michiru just had simply sensed her nerves.

Michiru helped Haruka getting dressed in the red briefs she had chosen out of the drawer for her, placing a soft kiss on her belly once the wristband snatched against the pale skin of her lover. It wasn't the first time Haruka had been dressed by Michiru, usually after a rather intense battle which left her not able to move her arms or torso or legs or all of it Michiru took care of her like this. She had to admit that she rather liked to be babied by Michiru.

The leisure suit was still very cosy – maybe a bit too high around the ankles, but Michiru offered her comfy socks with Cookie Monsters printed on them.

"I found them while shopping with Hotaru this week", Michiru told Haruka before she could even ask about them. "I had to get them for you. Now, come."

While Haruka had been showering, Michiru had put up a tray on the futon. She had placed a steaming hot cup of tea for her and a cold beer for Haruka on it, as well as …

"Pop Tarts?" Haruka looked as excited as a young puppy going out to the park for the first time. "I'm not allowed to eat Pop Tarts, Michi."

"I know, but I suppose we can make an exception", Michiru just smiled and lit one of the candles Rei liked to give away for Christmas and birthdays; vanilla scent started to fill the room. Meanwhile, Haruka dove under the blankets, finding the perfect position to watch one of her favourite shows.

Michiru joined her, gathering her drawing kit. Haruka offered her one Pop Tart before she even started to eat it herself and so the artist took a small bite while Haruka still held it out for her. They shared a glance, while Haruka lifted the Pop Tart to her own mouth and Michiru licked some crumbs off her lips.

When the episode that lifted her mood even more was over, Haruka turned the TV off and let her head fall into Michiru's lap, making it impossible for her girlfriend to continue her drawing. Haruka enjoyed feeling the soft body embracing her, long tresses caressing her face. "I'm sorry", she mumbled towards Michiru's belly.

Michiru started to massage out the tension in her neck: "For what exactly, my love?"

She magically avoided hitting hurtful spots on Haruka's neck and still managed to give her full relief. The blonde closed her eyes, enjoying the talented hands of her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry for being jealous … I know you'd never even allow that dude to touch you and still it just makes me so mad that someone else thinks you could be interested in …"

"… interested in men? Interested in cheating on my complicated girl, who happens to be the love of my life for as long as I remember?"

"Positive. And positive." Haruka opened her eyes: "Did he smell like old men?"

Michiru giggled, soothing Haruka's muscles.

Haruka nodded: "I take this as a 'Yes'."

The violinist bent down to kiss Haruka's lips, and then whispered against them: "I'm yours, Ruka, you know that. I'll always, always belong to you. Nothing in this universe can change the way I feel about you. And I've always had eyes for you only."

"I … know. I think I've just lost it", Haruka swallowed, fixing her gaze to Michiru's. "I hate being the bad guy at the garage."

"Of course. But dog days are bound to be over and besides, it only matters that you're _my_ good guy", Michiru smirked, finishing her massage. She laid back and allowed Haruka to wrap herself around her like a snake. Haruka's head found Michiru's chest and she listened to her heartbeat in awe.

"You could have talked to me earlier", Michiru said quietly, stroking Haruka's hair.

"I wanted to … and I couldn't. Everything comes so flawlessly to you and I can't _do_ one single thing", Haruka's hand slipped underneath Michiru's tank top to draw tiny figures on her skin.

"That's not true. You're the most magnificent girlfriend, best friend and papa anyone would wish for. And you're able to shake this world. That's quite something, right?" Michiru kissed Haruka's hair.

Those words were enough to take all the concerns from Haruka. Those words and the steady heartbeat, the vanilla scent and the wind that picked up outside. Leaves swirled through the air, dancing to a tune unknown to anyone but Haruka and Michiru.

It was hard to feel anger in a position like this. Nearly impossible to be sad. Haruka just felt loved … and grateful for this wonderful creature that made all her worries melt away.

Her other hand found Michiru's side to stroke it while Michiru placed tiny kisses on her neck. Butterfly kisses ended up on Haruka's flushed face as well. She was overwhelmed by her feelings and before she knew what happened, the words were out: "Marry me, Michiru."

"Pardon?" Michiru stopped her caressing.

"Marry me. Please. If you want to." Haruka sounded like a child asking for the last Pop Tart available in the kitchen. Though her desire for Michiru was much bigger than her desire for sweets. Haruka heard Michiru's heartbeat going faster. It was hard for the siren to maintain her usual cool.

"But Ruka, you want that great gesture … you want …"

"I wanted to do a tandem base jump at a cliff, so the wind and the ocean are at one …"

"Yes, see. You wanted something extremely extraordinary. You don't want me to say 'Yes' to you in your jogging suit on a lazy Saturday afternoon", Michiru licked her unusual dry lips.

"No, that's actually all I want. I want you … this … forever", Haruka now hovered over Michiru, bringing her in an upright position, fully embracing her.

"When we first met, I was …"

"… intimidated …" Michiru completed in a husky tone.

"Yes, I was intimidated. _As hell._" Haruka chuckled, rocking her mermaid slowly back and forth. "But I was also drawn to you. I was so frightened to fall in love with the woman of my nightmares … or more so, the girl behind her. And I was so scared and I ran away and when I stopped I was still so afraid … to fuck this up. You let your guards down … and taught me how to do the same. And I had no experience whatsoever! You were my first."

She smiled and gave Michiru a peck on her lips: "And you should be my last."

Haruka returned to whispering in Michiru's ear, her fingers gently drawing patterns on Michiru's back.

"You're taking care of me. I've never had someone taking care of me. You love me no matter what … I mean … this last hours show, right? A great gesture benefits my ego, not yours. It doesn't portray how we roll … Ruka and Michi … in the good times and the blue ones", Haruka kissed Michiru's temple, feeling the smaller woman shiver.

"Yes", it was barely audible.

"Are you crying?" Haruka saw tears streaming down Michiru's face now – and then she felt her eyes water as well. Last time she had cried was when her mother had kicked her out, but this time, it was different. Those tears came from pure joy.

"Yes, because I'm so happy. Of course I want to marry you, Haruka Tenoh!" Michiru gave Haruka one sweet kiss to remember.

Then Haruka broke the kiss: "The ring … I paid for it on account already, but it's not finished yet. I've designed it myself."

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Michiru joked, wiping away her tears. Haruka stopped her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles: "No. It's beautiful, just like you."

Then she pretended to put an imaginary ring on Michiru's finger. Michiru gasped and pretend to look at a sparkling icy.

Haruka laughed and kissed one remaining tear off Michiru's face.

"We still can do the base jumping, though. Ocean and wind colliding … I like the thought nevertheless."

"Hmm … I appreciate the opportunity as well to be so close to you and to our elements …"

"But it officially says 'No fingering while doing the jump'."

"Officially?" Michiru repeated, grinning. Haruka nodded.

"Then I need some time to think about it", Michiru decided.

"Very well", Haruka smiled and kissed her fiancée. They deepened the kiss, until Michiru broke it: "Haruka, why are you covering the soft toys' eyes?"

"Because the meerkat is too young for girl-on-girl action."

"I see", Michiru leaned in for the next kiss, but Hotaru and Setsuna chose this moment to return home.

"What are you doing? Did you build a fort without me?" Hotaru cried. The eight-year-old jumped between them, catching her beloved elephant in the process, which she claimed to be too old for.

"Hotaru, what do you think about being the flower girl at your mama's and your papa's wedding?"

Hotaru's eyes widened: "Sounds awesome!"

Haruka tickled her till she screamed in laughter, burring her face in the black hair of her adopted daughter. Michiru kissed Hotaru on the check, then motioned Setsuna to join in the cuddles at the cuddling fort. The older woman made her way slowly to the sofa, sitting on the edge, till Haruka build her into a tight hug.

"Congratulations! But how come? No great gesture, Haruka? No rented out cinema, no wild animals, no gospel choir? I thought I'd see some 'November Rain' and glass piano in the timeline" Setsuna asked amused.

"Nah, the meerkat and the elephant are enough", Haruka winked, "Do you want to be our maid of honour? Though we might need to clarify: Since my mother is definitely not coming, we have to make sure no one thinks you're my … grandmother."


End file.
